


The Sun Was Still Up

by 104vets



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Reincarnation AU, She/Her Pronouns for Hange Zoë
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/104vets/pseuds/104vets
Summary: Levi wasn't able to hold back anymore, so Hange woke up beside him first thing in the morning.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 12
Kudos: 139





	The Sun Was Still Up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my fave levihan oneshot of all time, Headache by tbmd1066 and an idea by my aottwt friend and mutual who has a banger of tweets and threads, X (errorzyntax): 
> 
> Levi saluted with his left hand because it's the hand/has the finger for marriage.

Amongst the rumbling; amongst the chaos; the disbelief that their commander, their mentor is gonna sacrifice herself in order for the rest of them to move forward,

Levi walks to Hange and he could already feel the denial seeping through every fiber of his being that his last co-veteran, his best friend, his soulmate, his _lover_ is gonna walk away from them, from _him_. 

Raising his left fist to her chest, he utter the words for the very first time and perhaps, the very last time in his life.   
  


"Devote your heart."   
  
  
Hange's eyes widened in shock of his words, knowing what he truly meant with the salute, knowing what he truly was devoting. Hange _always_ knew. 

She frowned, wishing she could reciprocate the weakness in his voice through a crumbling of her resolve, but this isn't some romantic scene wherein she could come back.   
  


She can't. Not anymore.   
  


And so she laughs, like she always do, and perhaps, it's her very last laugh in her life, "It's the first time I ever heard you say that!"   
  


Before she could walk away from the love of her life, her constant, whom she thought she can spend the rest of her life with once they stopped Eren, or heck, at least even die in the battlefield with him; 

"Wait."   
  


"Hm?"   
  


He gently, _gently_ grabs her hand and placed the ring, that has been hiding on his closed fist all along, on her left finger. A moment he's been waiting and dying to do when hopefully, _hopefully_ they could win the war for the very world who are against them, and when they could finally live for themselves. 

Well, who would've expected it will end this way? 

Her breath hitches as her lips part agape, blinking, her gaze then softened as if to mock the both of them with the change of events right before she... 

She wanted to stay.   
  


Fuck, everyone up in the heavens (if it do exist) knew she badly want to stay. Stay for the Alliance, stay to stop Eren, stay to figure out a way all of this could end, and to stay for Levi.   
  


She lets out an empty and hollow chuckle, "Well, that's the first time you ever did that!"

With a more broken heart, a more yearning soul, hands shaking to grab his face and kiss him senseless for what would be their literal last shared kiss, and not even giving Levi the chance to grab her arm for she's forcing her legs to move away from him, from the Alliance she created, from the kids she also viewed as her family for so many years, 

Hange finally flew.

* * *

She gasped, jolting awake as she blinked with the sudden, very sudden change of scenery around her, "What…"

"Hey." A voice beside her said so she glances at the source.   
  


_Wait, **beside** me? _   
  


Where in the hell is she?   
  


_Holy shit_ , are they in Paradis? Are they back? What happened? She _knew_ she died burning, she felt it, even if she can't prove it with her current situation, she knew she _died_. Heck, her late comrades even welcomed her. So how come Levi is beside her, sitting up as he's obviously awoken by her sudden rising?   
  


She stares at him while blinking in bewilderedness, "Are you okay?" He asks.   
  


"Does... it look like I'm okay?" She inquires back.  
  


He sits up properly, she looks away, staring at an empty spot on the floor, in a room she's foreign to. 

  
"Hange," he calls out, "oi, shitty glasses."   
  


_It can't be_. She knows, she's _sure_ of it, she knew exactly the turn of events that lead to her very end, so how in the hell is she alive? Beside the man she last talked to?   
  


"Four eyes."   
  


That damned nickname he called her for one last time back then—

  
Wait, back then? Then where is she?   
  


She roamed her eyes around the dark room, she's never been here yet it feels like home, it feels like it's hers all along, sharing it with the man beside her.   
  


"Babe."

_I'm sorry, what now?_   
  


Her head snapped to his direction as his eyes turned unamused while his shoulders dropped, a known sigh escaping his lips. "For fuck's sake, out of all the shitty nicknames, you really respond to the shittiest of them all."   
  


She wants to laugh it off like she used to, to tease him about it because he still call her that shittiest nickname despite him obviously forced, but she can't. Not when everything is confusing.   
  


"Hey." He calls out a little bit softer this time and Hange wishes she could just melt to it, he snakes a hand to hers and squeezes it, as if bringing her back to earth.   
  


_He's warm._   
  


They're _**both**_ warm.   
  


_What's happening?_ How is **_this_** possible?   
  


Her mind is still reeling that she couldn't see the worry in his eyes he usually wouldn't show. He lets go of her hand and she snaps out of her daze, he uses the chance to shake her arm, "Hange?" She stares at the hand on her arm as Levi follows her eyesight.   
  


He blinks, inwardly sighing due to her unusual silence, he holds her hand again and she calms down a little bit for she misses the warmth.   
  


"Bad dream?" He asks.   
  


"What's happening?" She finally managed to ask, gathering up the courage when he holds her hand once more. His eyebrows furrowed as a slight frown tugged his lips, confused at the way she's acting, so _unlikely_ of her to be the one asking when she _always_ knew the answer to things.   
  


But she looks so out of it, he thought. He scoots closer, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb which seemed to relaxes her more. "You suddenly woke up and it's past 4 in the morning."   
  


_4 in the morning?_ But the sun was still up when she left, when she was left with no choice but to leave him—

_Oh God, I left him._   
  


"Was that dream of yours so shitty you can't talk properly now?" He asks, trying to sound annoyed that Hange knew so well was actually his underlying concern, she badly wanna tease him again but _how_? When she can't fathom all of this to beign with?   
  


"I'm tired." She said as he sighs.   
  


"Then let's lie down again." He simply says, eyes obviously still wanting sleep that she felt guilty for waking him up and disturbing him.   
  


He assists her in lying down as he drapes a blanket over the two of them. He scoots closer once more when he notices she's still unmoving, he hugs her to his chest and kisses her forehead, letting her know he's just _right there_ beside her.   
  


She blinks, weirded out by his sudden acts of affection but she reckons she feels… _used_ to it. Well technically, before the war broke out, before they knew of the outside world, before they got way too busy trying to save their island and the world; he was indeed affectionate.   
  


And maybe she just misses it.   
  


She leans forward to his neck and inhales his scent that always lull her to sleep, so she tries closing her eyes, maybe, _just maybe_ , it will all make sense when she wakes up.   
  


Maybe she wasn't dead, maybe she didn't die, maybe something or someone saved her from sacrificing herself which is why she's currently all coddled up with Levi in _one_ bed. Maybe things happened way too fast and this was her mind and body's way of coping up with what happened, it's true, she's indeed tired, but maybe because of those events and battles. 

And she's coping up with sleeping. 

But she couldn't shake the feeling that it _did_ happen, the she did die burning, falling. She knew, she _felt_ the flames engulfing her. She knew they were left with no choice.   
  


She knows it happened.   
  


So how is she in bed?   
  


She looks up, worried to wake him up once more but that's exactly what she's aiming for.

  
He wasn't, he was sleeping peacefully—

  
 _Peacefully_ … she never saw the man to be so peaceful except when he's sleeping. Her heart swells when she realizes his face is perfectly fine, no battle scars and wounds. Her eyes widened, how come she didn't notice?! That the hand he used to caress her hand earlier, it was complete.   
  


_Did his body, his hand regenerated?_ But how? That fast? Was she that long asleep?

  
But why is she convincing herself she's been long asleep when—

  
She touches her left eye and her lips quiver in fear and surprise, _it's there_ , but how?   
  


"What?" He asks, looking at her and she almost jumps out of the bed. She sits up, wanting to ask, so he did sit up in the bed too. "I'll get you water." He stands up from the bed as her hand instinctively holds his wrist, stopping him.   
  


"Wait, don't go." She says in a quiet, unusually afraid whisper which confused the both of them.   
  


Confused her, because she knew it's what he wanted to say all along, that's what he wanted for her to do all along: to not go, yet she still did.   
  


Confused him because he literally is just gonna get her a glass of water. He deadpans, but he wasn't in the mood to shit her out of the fun of the both of them. He leans and kisses her, soft and long enough to make her look at him, 

"You proposed to me so why would I leave you?"   
  


Her heart hammered inside her chest and all she could to do show it is by blinking rapidly for a straight second, both with his action and statement. How and when did he get so bold and rash with his actions just to suddenly kiss her?! When she's still so confused?! And how and when did she even propose to him?   
  


Her eyes traveled to his ring finger and there she saw the band gracing it so she looks at hers and she _swears_ chills just went up her spine she shivered, for it is the exact same ring he gave her.   
  


He proposed and he decides it's suddenly okay for him to kiss her? _Why is this my concern?_ But when did they—

  
 _Oh_ , back in the forest… is that why they're together now?   
  


"I'll go with you." She simply says as he nods, her hand still not leaving his wrist as they walk to the kitchen—

  
Where the fuck is she?   
  


She roams her eyes around the place and she's sure as hell she has never been here before, but then again, it feels like _home_ to her and she's going crazier by the minute that when Levi stops by the sink to pour her a drink, she hugs him by the shoulders and buries her face to his hair, inhaling his scent once more that she misses so much.   
  


She squeezes his shoulders because God knows her mind is taking the gravity off of her feet that she has to hold onto some anchor and thank the heavens it's him, _it's always been him._  
  
  
"Drink." He says as she lets out a sigh, shaking as she receives the glass he gave her. How badly she wanna cry when she felt the cold glass touch her lips and water grace her tongue down to her throat, reminding her she's _alive_ , she's _there_ , she's _present_.   
  


She forced herself to finish the half-full glass Levi gave her, just to let herself know she's actually _still_ existing, wherever this home is.   
  


Levi gets the glass and places it atop the sink, but he notices she's still so out of it. He gently grabs Hange by the wrist this time and make her sit in one of the chairs surrounding their kitchen table, he grabs a chair to sit near and across her.   
  


"Hange." He calls once more. He sighs, making him go through the painful and uncharacteristic process of calling her that _other_ nickname, the dubbed _shittiest_ of them all, "Babe."  
  


And she snaps out of it as usual, "What?"

  
"What what?" He asks, crossing his arms and leaning his back, "You once told me you're only gonna respond to that after pestering me for a _million_ of times to call you that." He sighs, "And I can't believe you're actually standing by it."   
  


She hides her lips, wanting to tell him she never pestered him with that, also not in a _million_ times because fuck, where will they get all the time in the world they're trying _so_ hard to save?   
  


Unless they did save the world and she actually pestered him and now this is her mind and body's way of reminding her that _they did save the world._  
  


But no, she can't recall any instance.

"I… had a bad dream."

  
"No shit."   
  


"We were in a war." She continues, confused where she managed to gather the strength to actually tell him, to actually tell him it's just a dream when she knows it's not, her soul knows it's not and it's killing her ironically.   
  


"And?"   
  


"And… I left you." She says in such a weak, vulnerable manner so unlike her that she even lowered her head in shame and disappointment.   
  


Levi blinks, he uncrosses his arms and leans forward to Hange, his arms atop his thighs as he looks at her, "That's what's bothering you?"   
  


She looks at him, suddenly mad at the fact he's nonchalant with the fact she left him! She frowns, not caring that he has no clue of what just happened before the war. "I _left_ you, Levi."  
  


Oh, how she misses saying his name, how it naturally rolls out of her tongue, and how she would love to say it all over again.   
  


He looks away, also disheartened by the fact she did left him.   
  


Though for him, it was just a bad dream.   
  


For her, it was a painful reality.   
  


He gulps, "You… we were at war, right?" He asks, looking at Hange. She nods, "Sacrifices has to be made then. I think you did what you thought was best at that time." _Or whenever it was in your dreams_ , he wanna say but it looks like it was all real for her and he doesn't wanna make her feel bad more.   
  


She frowns, in a way as if she's about to cry. She lowers her head once more, ashamed to even look at him right now, at the eyes of the person she loved the most.   
  


"But still…" she trails off. He cups her cheeks and makes her look at him, he pecks her lips. And _God_ how badly does she needs those lips to kiss her more, how badly she needs to remind them they're both _here_.   
  


She unknowingly holds onto both of his wrists, gripping them so he kisses her once more. This time, she kisses back; her lips moving so well, so accordingly to how he moves, so harmoniously she wonders how many times they did this for them to be able to move so in sink it creeps her out in a good way.   
  


Well, what was Hange expecting? They've been working together so well ever since day one. But she has to laugh at the fact that she hasn't considered kissing as one of them.   
  


And then she remembers how she didn't give him a chance to kiss her once more back then as she was in a rush to _go_ , for the both of them knew they wouldn't be able to let go of each other.   
  


So she pecks his lips one last time before they part, she rests her forehead on his. And God, how badly does she feel so anchored right now, how she felt so grounded in a world she may or may not know, in a house she may or may not be familiar with, but all of these with a man whose soul is hers too, whose soul will always bring her home.   
  


"You good?"   
  


She drops her hands, "Yeah, somehow." He retrieves his hands, standing up and holding out his hand to invite her to go back to their room.   
  


She accepted as they slowly, _slowly_ walk, she stares at their intertwined hands with indetical rings gracing their fingers, "I proposed to you…" she suddenly blurted out.   
  


He glances back at her shortly, "Yeah, when we had a getaway on the forest and your stubborn ass proposed to live somewhere in the likes of it because you love the ambiance way too much." They entered the room, "I thought it was so stupid of you to stay stuff like that, knowing how you're not able to stay out of action."   
  


He lets her sit first and she looks up to him, his eyes softened with her sleepy gaze boring to his sleepy ones too.   
  


"But how can I turn you down when it's something I also want for the both of us?"   
  


She didn't respond, he kisses her forehead once more as she lies down, with him joining her in a millisecond. He was about to hug her to sleep once more, to try and help shake off that bad dream of hers when she pulls away.   
  


He blinks, as her hands started to carefully, slowly, soothingly caress every inch of his face, whether it's trying to memorize it which she already has tattooed on her mind, or whether it's trying to make her own self realize Levi is fine, healthy, and void of any physical hurt that could evidently show.   
  


He wants to show he's annoyed, question her what the fuck she's doing, but she still looks so worried with that dream so he lets her do her thing, as if his touches and kisses weren't enough, she has to _feel_ his face.   
  


From his forehead, eyes, temples, nose, cheeks, chin, and his lips she found the courage to peck. She doesn't feel satisfied with the fact of her whereabouts despite her home, her anchor right on her palms.

But it could wait in the morning, it could definitely wait. Since it looks like they all have the time in the world, she will be waiting.   
  


For now, she decides to enjoy and bask in his presence. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too messy!!
> 
> I made this around 5 or 6 am back in December 11 and finished around 7:41AM, it was in my Messenger and I keep my details there. I basically copy pasted it here and added in a few other lines so there's that. I hope you enjoyed reading!!


End file.
